Suspension devices of this type for vehicle seats are known from the prior art, wherein the upper suspension portion, the lower suspension portion, the first and the second swivel connector form a parallelogram, and therefore the upper suspension portion is in parallel with the lower suspension portion, even in the case of a spring movement. For the suspension of the vehicle seat, the suspension devices preferably comprise a spring, wherein the extension force of the suspension device can be adjusted by tensioning the spring.
However, when a relatively heavy driver sits down on the vehicle seat and wishes to adjust the extension force according to his weight, he must considerably increase the initial tension of the spring, which means a substantial exertion of force, and a rapid adjustment is also not provided thereby.